A Smashing Holiday
by IKEDragon64
Summary: Christmas has come to the world of Nintendo and as the heroes from Super Smash Bros have reunited after the battle with Daraku to celebrate the Holidays, Please enjoy and have a Wonderful Holidays.


The Holiday Season has come to the world of Nintendo; with families all shopping for those special gifts with those special someones throughout the city streets, in one of those cities was a city called Fourside located in the land of Eagleland and in that city was a young boy named Ness who was happily looking at Christmas Decorations through the store windows and joining him was an older boy named Shulk who came from a world known as the Bionis.

"So you never celebrated Christmas at all on the Bionis, that's odd, I mean I can't believe none of you have ever celebrated The Holidays before." Ness said; he was wearing his Red Hat, Blue and yellow stripped shirt, a brown backpack, blue jean shorts, white socks, and red sneakers as he looked over at his older friend who's lived his life on the settlement of a colossal being with very few villages and no Holidays to celebrate.

"Yeah, it's sad I mean I never really had much of a family even though I had friends, but i'm happy how you've made me feel like family." Shulk said wearing a red backet over a purple sweater, red shorts, purple socks, and red shoes as he and Ness looked at a window selling something that caught Ness's eye.

"Hey Shulk they have a Nintendo Switch in stock, I asked my Dad to get me one with the money he saves for me, sadly all I ever do is hear him through the phone."

"That looks really cool, I mean I do know a bit about technology dealing with mechons and collecting scrap metal but that would sound fun to play together, so you've never seen your father?"

"He's always busy with work and only calls to give me money, he hasn't been around in a long time, did you have any family back on Bionis?"

"No I found out my parents had died and I was the incarnation of the God, Zanza but I defeated Zanza and freed myself from him, now I try to fit in with this world and have you as a friend after we helped defeat Daraku." Shulk said as Ness's opened his eyes and then held Shulk's hands.

"Wow that is very tough to hear, but I'm going to help make Christmas be special for you Shulk, after all I could use some Holiday Cheer because I do get homesick easily and also most of my friends from the Smash Tournament have left except for Toon Link, except he replaced Young Link from the Melee days and there's the Villager from Animal Crossing who doesn't speak, Lucas is in the Alola Region with Red but since Lucas looks up to Red as a sibling, I do look up to you as well." Ness said as Shulk began to blush; Ness really did look up to Shulk, sure he was older in his late teens but the thing they have in common is Ness's psychic abilities and Shulk's ability to see visions of the future with the power from the Manado; it really brought the boys together. Shulk's messy blonde hair sort of reminded Ness of Lucas, it's almost like Shulk looked like an older version of Lucas, but at the same time Red reminds Lucas of Ness and when Lucas sees Red he thinks of an older version of Ness; it almost made all of this look like a coincidence in a way but Ness was happy to have a friend like Shulk, despite being younger than the hom, Ness still took care of Shulk, as the boys went over to a big Christmas Tree in the center of town.

"Wow this Tree really is a beautiful sight, i'm really feeling the magic." Shulk said as Ness began to chuckle knowing that was Shulk's catchphrase as the boys embraced and watched over the tree as Ness grabbed a letter out of his shorts pocket.

"I almost forgot we got an invitation to go to a Christmas Party at a Ski Resort with all of the guys we helped save the world with." Ness said as he and Shulk looked at the invitation.

"Sounds nice, do you think we should go?" Shulk asked as Ness smiled at him

"Of course we'll go, it'll be great to reunite with everyone, but I better call Mom and let her know i'm going and be home for Christmas." Ness said pulling out his phone and calling him mother. "Hi Mom, me and Shulk are going to a Ski Lodge for a Christmas Party, can we go, we promise to come home for Christmas, we can cool thanks mom we'll be home for Christmas, love you, bye." Ness said as he hung up the phone and looked at Shulk. "Come on Shulk, we have a Christmas Party to go to." Ness said as Shulk followed Ness, as Ness took out his phone once again to call Lucas. "Just need to know if Lucas and maybe Red are going to come too."

Meanwhile in New Donk City both Red and Lucas we're enjoying the sights of the Big Banana despite the chaos they caused, as Red and Lucas were enjoying the sights, Lucas's Phone began to ring.

"Hey Red, Ness is calling, let's see what he wants." Lucas said as he picked up his phone to answer Ness's Call. "Hey Ness, what's up."

"Hey Lucas, did you get invited to a Holiday Party at a Ski Lodge?"

"Um hang on a second." Lucas would search his pockets as Red also felt something in the pockets of his jeans.

"Oh I think I had it in my pockets, you see Professor Kukui got the letter to give to me but we wasn't sure yet if we we're going." Red said as on the other end Ness looked a little bit down in the dumps.

"Oh why is that, Red?"

"Well Lucas and I are having a fun time in Alola and right now we're in New Donk City." Red said in which Ness's jaw dropped to the snowy ground.

"New Donk City, no way, that's awesome, well are you guys thinking about coming?" Ness said as a buzz was heard with Red's Phone.

"Hey Lucas I got a message from Marth, he asked how we were doing ever since we went to Alola and asked if we was coming to the Party in the Mountains.

"Really, you know we really haven't seen those guys in some time, I say let's go." Lucas said excitedly as Red smiled.

"That's the spirit, Shulk and I will see you guys there." Ness said as he hung up as Red and Lucas would meet with Kukui.

"Hey Professor, can we talk to you about something?" Lucas asked as he and Red approached Professor Kukui who was making himself a cup of Tapu Cocoa.

"Sure what's up, boy?"

"We got an invitation to a Christmas Party at a Mountain Lodge, is it ok if we go?" Red asked as Kukui took a sip of his Tapu Cocoa Drink.

"Um sure, is there anybody you boys know at this Party you two are going to?" Kukui asked while taking another sip

"Yes, the heroes we saved the world with against Daraku." Lucas said as Kukui stirred up.

"I see now, well if this is a reunion of old friends than I don't see why not, have fun you boys and i'll meet you both back in Alola." Kukui said as Red and Lucas both jumped for joy and made their way back to their room to pack up. as the boys began packing Blue came into their room.

"So you guys got invited to a Christmas Party and I wasn't invited, that's so not cool." Blue said as Red chuckled.

"One you had to have been a part of the Antilight War and since you weren't around or even on the Smash Bros roster or even in a Smash Bros Game than that means you weren't invited." Lucas said as Blue looked upset.

"Well fine have fun at your stupid Holiday Party and you know what if a Smash Game comes to Switch I will campaign with #BlueForSwitch you'll see." Blue said as he marched out of the room with the ridiculous high hopes of joining the Smash Roster as Red and Lucas finished packing and made their way outside waving goodbye to Kukui as they began their travel towards the mountains.

Days later all of the heroes from Nintendo had all gathered at the mountains to enjoy what was to be a Happy Holidays as heroes all over got to talk and share stories of their new adventures together.

"So Mario, while I was on an incredible adventure to defeat the Calamity Ganon, you was on an Odyssey to save Princess Peach." Link asked drinking some Lon Lon Egg Nog.

"Yes that's a right, have you heard Jump Up Superstar?" Mario asked telling Link about Mayor Pauline's monster hit.

"Been stuck in my head, by the way did you see my new Master Cycle Commercial?"

"Do you plan to bring that to Mario Kart in the future?"

"Maybe." Link said as Fox and Falco approached them. "Hey guys how's it going?"

"Well from a sucky comeback with Zero excitement to getting a unreleased game on a hard to find novelty, it's been rather tough." Fox said as Falco crossed his arms.

"I swear can't we just be different much like how your games have been done?" Falco said as Samus then approached them.

"Well everyone wanted me to come back and after letting those Federation Farts stink up the joint, I had to show them how it's done." Samus said as Pit flew down from above only to shiver as his exposed toes touched the snow.

"Ah cold, Lady Palutena my toes are getting numb." Palutena also descending laughing at Pit as both his legs and feet were turning pale from the snow.

"Silly Pit, I should have given you warmer footwear, but to make it up to you there's a hot spring." The moment Palutena said Hot Spring, Pit imediatley jumped up.

"Woohoo a Hot Spring, Lady Palutena fly me to it." Pit said as Palutena smiled

"OK Pit but I do need to get you some new clothes and some shoes, besides those sandals are really starting to smell." Palutena said as Bayonetta was seen wearing a white dress and matching Hat as a small, loud mouthed Italian was following her holding gifts.

"This is ridiculous ya know, Once again it's Christmas and you have me carry gifts to some Cabin and worst of all it's freezing my...whoa." Enzo yelled as he was struggling to hold all of the gifts he was holding while ranting about his luck.

"Enzo please, this is a family story, so please." Bayonetta winked while licking a lolipop in her mouth as Robin and Lucina approached the Umbra Witch. "Well hello Robin and Lucina.

"Hello Ms. Bayonetta or Cereza and Happy Holidays to you, I see you're working poor Enzo huh?" Robin said as Enzo nearly slipped on a Banana Peel from Donkey Kong who was eating some bananas.

"Whooa...aaaaahhh." Luckilly Lucina and Robin caught the gifts as Enzo landed on his tush as Bayonetta handed the gifts back to Enzo. "Y'know kid I suggest you try doing stuff for her and anytime you do, y get screwed and even though she's gettin a new game next year, she still owes me for a new car from the first game, i'm tellin ya I can't have nice things." Enzo said as Pit came flying towards them.

"WOOOHOOOO Hot Springs, Here I Come." Pit said as he flew by causing Enzo to fall once again as Palutena helped catch the presents.

"Sorry Enzo, you know how Pit gets excited over Hot Springs; Pit don't go to far." Palutena said as she chased after Pit.

"Y'know I should be the one soaking in a nice hot spring instead of that smelly foot angel that does all of Palutena's dirty work, I still can't believe you never killed him despite being an Angel." Enzo said as Bayonetta dropped another gift on top of the pile he was trying to carry.

"Enzo, That Pit is not an enemy, he along with Palutena are not Lumen Sages and we all worked together to defeat Daraku, if anything I just enjoy smacking him around in Smash." Just then a cold wind blew Bayonetta's Dress as the Witch turned around to find Red and Lucas behind them blushing in embarassment. "I see London, I see France, I see the Pokeyman and Blonde Hair Boy lookin at your underpants Bayonetta.

"Sorry Miss Bayonetta it was an accident." Lucas said as Bayonetta kissed both Red and Lucas on their cheeks.

"Think nothing of it little ones, at least you guys weren't stalking me like Chesire was, so if you got any gifts Uncle Enzo will take them inside.

"Ah c'mon can I not catch a break."

"RED, LUCAS." Shouted a voice that startled Enzo as Ness and Shulk ran over to greet Red and Lucas

"Ness, it's great to see you again and you to Shulk." Lucas said as Ness and Shulk hugged both Red and Lucas.

"I see you guys brought presents too, give them to Enzo there and he'll take them in." Red said as Ness ans Shulk put the gifts on Enzo nearly knocknig him to the ground.

"Can't you kids carry them in yourselves, whoa." As Enzo struggled to get them in the door, a Blue blur came dashing causing Enzo to drop the gifts, then Mario, Luigi, Link, Fox, Falco and several others caught the gifts as Enzo sighed in relief. "I swear I can't have nice things." Enzo said as all of Nintendo's Iconic heroes were starting to build the living room into a festive wonderland with a Christmas tree, fireplace, garland, wreaths, ornaments and gifts as Red, Lucas, Ness, and Shulk volunteered to decorate the tree with ornaments.

"This will be my first time putting up these ornaments, hahaha i'm getting glitter all over my hands." Shulk said as the glittery ornament he was holding was getting glitter all over his hand as Ness chuckled a little.

"Looks like you are really feeling the glitter." Ness said as Shulk playfully rubbed some glitter on Ness's head as the boys shared a laugh as Red and Lucas were also putting ornaments on themselves.

"You know Red, I finally knows what it feels like again to have Christmas with someone I care about." Lucas said as Red smiled while putting on a sparkly ornament.

"Yeah, after all we've been traveling together for so long I almost feel like we're actual brothers." Red said as Meta-Knight flew into to put a Star on top of the tree as both Red and Lucas turned around and smiled when they saw Marth and Ike. "Marth, Ike, Meta-Knight, it's been so long."

"Hey you guys, how's the Alola Region been?" Marth asked as he set some gifts down under the tree.

"It's been a fun adventure so far, we learned the power of Z Attacks." Lucas said as he and Red showed their Z Rings to Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight.

"Nice, lately we were apart of some adventure with Robin, Lucina and several other Fire Emblem Warriors, it was like what Link did not too long ago." Ike said as Link was carrying a snowboard with him.

"Yo are any of you going to compete in the Downhill Snowboard Race?" Link asked as Red and Lucas have never rode Snowboards before as Ike stepped up in front of Link.

"I'll take you on and after I beat you, you're going back to the Workshop and build some toys for Red and Lucas." Ike said as Link laughed.

"I'm not a Elf just like how Mario is not a Plumber, anyways meet you at the starting line. Link said heading out the door as Ike grabbed his gear.

"I'll beat him, hey Marth think you can give Red and Lucas some snowboarding lessons, what do you guys think?

"Well we've never done snowboarding before, so maybe if it's not too dangerous." Lucas said with a look of worry.

"I'll be with you guys, and I brough a first aid kit just in case.

"Well that's a relief, Luke this should be fun, what do you say we give it a try?" Red asked as he stroked Lucas's blonde fluffy hair.

"Ok let's do it." Lucas said with a confident smile as Red, Lucas, Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight all approached a small cabin with a sign that read "Funky's Snowboard Rentals."

"Hello you cats are you in the Holiday Spirit and want to try some Snowboarding?" said Funky Kong as saw the group of five approach him.

"I'm here to race, the other four are here for lessons." Ike said signing up for the Downhill Race. "All right i'm all signed up, and i'll see you guys after the race." Ike said as he went over to where the race was happening as Funky lead Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas to a practice course for lessons.

"Ok I got you some boards, just put your feet in the straps on the boards and make sure they tight and as soon as you have that taken care of i'll show you how to go downhill." Funky said as He would lead Red and Lucas on a simple tutorial on how to go downhill on a Snowboard as Red and Lucas both still looked a bit nervous.

"Hey you still seem nervous, if anything happens to you, ya know i'll be here for you." Red said assuring as the boys began to move forward down the slope as Lucas still felt scared. "Whhoooooaaaaa!" Red said as he noticed Lucas struggling a little.

"Whoooaaaa, hey!" Lucas said struggling to stay balanced as the boys were trying to make it down the slope of the practice course. Meanwhile Ike along with Link, Fox, Luigi, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, and Kirby were all about to race eachother downhill. As the countdown started all of the characters began their fast paced race downhill except for Luigi who was doing nothing but his board still moved him downhill as we saw a neck and neck race down the slopes. Meanwhile Enzo and Rodin were having a discussion about all of Enzo's misfortunes, while Enzo was packing his stuff up on his private plane.

"Un flippin Believable Cereza drags me to this Ski Lodge with Italian Plumbers who grow Giant Sized eating magical mushrooms, Elves, A Pink Puffball that can eat anything, and those Pokey Man creatures that Ed and Edna love, how did I get myself into this?" Enzo said as Rodin began to smoke a Cigar as the Snowboarding Nintendo Characters came flying in their direction. "What the?" just then Captain Falcon came grinding on Enzo's Plane as the race continued. "Mah CAR, you'll pay for this, i'll be sure another F-Zero game happens again you." Enzo said as the Snowboarders we're going neck and neck towards the Finish Line but Luigi crusin around without much movement crossed the finish line first.

"Luigi Wins by doing nothing as always." said the Announcer as Luigi jumps up in the air. as Ike, Link and the others also made their way down to catch their breaths.

"Ike, you're finished, good, we have a problem." Marth said as Red was carrying Lucas in his arms.

"What happened?" Ike said approaching them

"Lucas and I thought we could practice grinding and Lucas hit a rock and hurt his knee pretty bad." Red said as Lucas's leg look pretty banged up.

"We better head back to the cabin and get him healed up let's go." Meta-Knight said as the five of them went to go get Lucas some help.

Meanwhile back near the lodge Ness and Shulk were building a snowman together, as Ness was telling Shulk how fun it is to build a snowman, as both Ness and Shulk were wearing shorts outside despite the snowy weather.

"It's funny how we are both out here in shorts despite the cold snowy weather." Shulk said as he was rolling the torso for the Snowman

"Well I did go to see my friend Jeff from Winters wearing Shorts at the time so it's no big deal, you don't seem to mind it either." Ness said rolling up the head as the boys began to make the face of the snowman until Mario came along with a suggestion.

"Ah huh, all It needs is a little of this. "Mario said as he threw his hat off towards Ness and Shulk's snowman as the Snowman now had Mario's face and Hat on it alone with Cappy's blinking eyes, startling both boys a bit. "I'm a Cappy Snowman, woohoo!" Both Ness and Shulk laughed as Robin and Lucina approached them holding some Ice Skates.

"Hey Ness, Shulk would you guys like to go Ice Skating?" Lucina asked as Ness smiled and nodded despite Shulk never Ice Skating before.

"I've never done Ice Skating before." Shulk said as Ness put his hand on his back.

"We'll give you lessons, don't be afraid we'll help you along the way." Ness said assuring Shulk of how fun Ice Skating could be.

"Ok, i'll give it a try, let's do it." Shulk said with confidence as Ness, Lucina, and Robin took Shulk to a Skate rental area to try on skates as the four of them tried on the skates and made their way to the ice. Shulk struggled to stand on the slippery ice but Ness and Lucina held his hands to keep him balanced as they slowly made a lap around the ice rink. "This is completely new to me, I hope I don't fall."

"Nah, we won't let you fall, and you're doing great Shulk." Ness said as he, Shulk, Lucina, and Robin were holding hands, doing laps on the ice as Lucina looked at Robin.

"Hey Robin, don't you think this would be romantic." Lucina said as Robin began to blush.

"Um...not sure Lucina." Robin said blushing as Mario and Peach began to dance on the Ice along with Link and Zelda as Robin and Lucina took hands to dance on the ice as Shulk and Ness would exit the rink to ind another activity to do.

"Hey Shulk, lets have a snowball fight." Ness said as he formed a snowball and hit Shulk with it.

"Ow, why did you do that for, Ness?" Shulk asked as Ness was making another snowball.

"that's the whole point, make a snowball and throw one at me." Ness said as Shulk also made a snowball and hit Ness with it as Ness threw one back at Shulk. "Ow, you see this is fun." Ness said as he and Shulk were having fun throwing snowballs at eachother and laughing as they then saw Red carrying Lucas inside as they approached them. "What happened to Lucas?"

"We were practicing Snowboarding and we tried grinding and Lucas wiped out and hurt his knee pretty bad." Red said as he took Lucas inside laid him on the couch and removed his snow boots looking at how bloody and swollen Lucas's right leg looked.

"Let me use PSI heal on his knee." Ness said as he used his PSI Powers to heal up Lucas's leg as Lucas felt the pain leave his body and smiled as Shulk also used his manado powers to also fix Lucas's knee, and Red spray a potion and clean the cuts and put a bandage over his knee as Lucas began to smile.

"Thanks you guys." Lucas said as he began to stretch and yawn as Red approached him, I think we better get ready for tonight's Christmas Eve Party." Red said as everyone nodded as they all would get ready for the Christmas Eve Party that night.

It was Christmas Eve Night and all of Nintendo's Heroes were gathered in the Cabin sharing love, joy, food, drinks, and the magic of the Holiday Season. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, and Zelda were all enjoying a conversation about the Wild Odysseys they've had, Samus was telling Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon about her comeback and asked if any of them would be making a Switch soon, Yoshi and Kirby were having an eating contest, Pit was sliding all over the floor in his new socks that Palutena gave him and Challenged Sonic to a race.

"Woohoo, Hey Sonic up for a race?: said Pit showing off his new white socks as Sonic took his shoes off.

"HAHAHA, well then Angel let's see if i'm just as fast in my socks than I am with my shoes on." Sonic said as the Two Dashed through the house as Enzo was carrying a party tray with Caviar as both Sonic and Pit both caused Enzo to stumble and fall hitting a nearby table and dropped the Caviar before Bayonetta helped pick up the Caviar.

"Now we don't want to ruin the Caviar now don't we, move along Enzo." Bayonetta said as Enzo held his head down in shame.

"Why can't I have one nice thing happen for me." Enzo said as King Dedede approached Enzo. "A Giant Penguin, ah geez I got to lay off the drinking."

Meanwhile Red, Lucas, Marth, Ike, Meta-Knight, Ness, Shulk, Lucina, and Robin were all gathered around the Christmas tree eating cookies and drinking milk and talking about the Holidays.

"I wonder what Santa is going to being all of us?" Robin said taking a sip of Hot Cocoa as he gazed at the tree as Lucina sat next to him.

"I have an idea, Meta-Knight do you have the Mistletoe?" Lucina asked as Mata-Knight flew ove rtheir heads with the mistle toe as Robin and Lucina brought their lips close to eachother for a kiss in which made the others around them gaze at them as it sort of made Shulk feel a bit depressed.

"If only Fiora could have been here." Shulk said as Ness handed a package to Shulk. "Is this a git for me, from you Ness?" Shulk opened the package and inside was a teddy bear with a shirt that said "I have feelings" as Shulk laughed and hugged Ness. "HAHAA, you know that I'm always really feeling it, want to open your's Ness?" Shulk asked handing Ness a package.

"OKAY!" Ness said and nodded as Ness opened the package and found an action figure inside as Ness smiled and hugged Shulk. "Thanks Big Bro." said Ness as both Red and Lucas looked at them and smiled despite Lucas's injury from earlier he was holding onto Red, as Red hugged him back.

"Red, I know you got me a lot of cool gifts and I did too, but the one gift I always wanted is having you as my friend, Red." Lucas said as that made Red smile as both Red and Lucas shared a hug as Marth and Ike joined them so did Meta-Knight, mean while Ness ans Shulk were in a hug too as Robin and Lucina broke fro mtheir kiss to hug Ness and Shulk as there was so much Christmas Joy and Happiness all around, wishing a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good night.

The End.


End file.
